Alex In Wonderland
by Kaybeanna
Summary: Will Alex Gaskarth survive that night? Featuring Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat, All Time Low. The third part to a series the story before this is called Too Much of Anything is Too Much.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is the third part to a story I am doing with Alex Gaskarth. If you haven't read the first part its called You Talk Like You're Famous, You're Shameless and the second part is Too Much of Anything is Too Much. Also I don't own any of All Time Low or real people featured in the story however Kate and Tom (her dead friend) are all mine **** ok now enjoy the story =D**

Jack POV

Kate collapses on the floor still in my arms crying from the news of Alex being in an accident. I can't help but feel as though I could have done something to stop him but when Alex sets his mind to something there is no stopping him.

I pull Kate closer as her crying is starting to stop. She looks in my eyes and brings her hand up to wipe the tears I did not know were flowing down my cheek.

"Katie, I am so sorry this has happened, and especially on the anniversary of Tom's death." My voice is soft which makes Kate cry harder, making me pull her closer. "Kate I'm sorry I made you cry again." I kiss the top of her head trying to comfort her.

Kate clears her throat and wipes the tears from her face, she sits up a little but still in my arms on the floor. "Jack, its ok he will be ok everything needs to be ok." Kate spoke in a whisper. "I need to get up Jack, we need to go to the hospital." I nodded as Kate got off me and went to the bathroom.

As I watched Kate wipe her tears away I knew three thing in this life to be true. Kate is completely in love with Alex, Alex loves Kate more than life itself and that Herpes in incurable you really can't get rid of that shit.

I sit on Kate's couch in her living room waiting for her to be ready to leave, I sit twiddling my thumbs when she walks in gathering everything she may need and putting it into her handbag.

"Jack are you ready?" Kate asked as she put her wallet into her bag. I nodded, stood up and walk towards the door. Even though Kate was wearing sweat pants and band shirt and no makeup she looked beautiful, its something I had never noticed before. It made me realise Alex was going to be fine. There was no way he was going to leave this earth when Kate is still here.

The car ride to the hospital was fairly quiet, every so often I would hear Kate trying to hold in a sob. Every so often I would put my hand on her knee to comfort her but I knew all she needs is to see Alex and to know he is going to be alright.

"Kate, he will be fine you know that right?" I ask trying to break the silence that is enveloping the car.

"Yeah Jack, I know that. I am glad you're the one who told me, it makes me feel better to have someone to go through this with." Kate looks down at her hands scratching the nail polish from her nails. I give her a small smile and turn the stereo on, not even paying attention to the music in the background. All I could think about is Alex.

Pulling up to the hospital, all of this suddenly felt super real, like I could walk into the room and find my best friend in an unrecognisable state. I stood in front of the sliding doors staring at the large red emergency sign. Kate stood beside me, slid her hand in mine, held tightly and gave me a small smile and a nod.

Kate led the way through the door and to the main desk where two nurses were giggling over something trivial. Kate cleared her throat the whole time still holding onto my hand.

"Excuse me." Kate said softly, the nurses both looked at her with angry expressions like we have just interrupted something important. "Can you please tell us which room Alex Gaskarth is in?"

The nurse nodded and typed quickly on the keyboard in front of her. "He just got out of surgery so only family can see him now, you will have to come back tomorrow." The nurse turned to face the other nurse to resume their conversation. Kate looked down upset but unable to speak up, I on the other hand am not.

"We are his family for fuck sake, now you will tell us which room he is in or I will go to your superior." I hadn't realised I was yelling until Kate squeezed my hand tighter then she should have, plus the rest of the waiting room was now staring at us.

The nurse swallowed hard, nodded and typed on her keyboard once again. "He is in room B15 just down the hall on the second left." I nodded and pulled Kate in the direction we were just pointed.

"Thanks Jack." Kate whispered and I put my arm around her shoulder.

The door to Alex's room was slightly open and the swoosh and click of the various machines operating in the room could be heard from the hall. Kate pushes the door open far enough so we could see inside the whole room and a sleeping figure on the bed.

The room is dark except for a blue light shining from above the bed. I swallow hard before I pull both of us into the room. Kate lets out a sharp gasp when she sees Alex and the various tubes in his face and arms. Kate sinks to his bedside on a chair already there and starts crying, for the second time tonight I let a tear escape and run down my cheek. If only I had been able to stop Alex. 

**A/N Ok so this isn't a super long chapter but its something, I am sorry it has taken so long to get this out I kinda forgot about it :P. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kate POV

Jack sat against the wall of the hospital room staring at Alex. I sat on the uncomfortable navy blue chair next to his bed holding his hand the whole time. The room is small and the walls are painted an off-white colour. Jacks' breathing is heavy but not as loud as the machines hooked up to Alex.

The doctor left half an hour ago after checking his vitals. He told us, in laymans terms, that his brain is swollen from the crash and his leg is fractured. He said Alex probably won't wake up for a week or so but he is confident that he will do so. I have finally stopped the silent tears I know Jack can hear.

The whole time the doctor spoke Jack and I nodded in response. Neither of us really understood what he was saying but we are happy he will be awake, until then we just have to wait and pray for the best.

"Kate?" Jack shook me from my thoughts as I rest my head on the edge of Alex's hospital bed still clutching at his hand. "I need some air do you want a drink?"

I squeezed my eyes shut to wake myself up and looked up at Jack with visibly tired eyes. "No thank you." I gave Jack a weak smile as he squeezed my shoulder.

I lay my head back down and close my eyes again, not trying to go to sleep because I don't think I actually can right now. I hear murmurs coming from the hall and Jacks tired voice above the others. "He is unconscious right now and Kate is in there. We are just waiting for his parents to get in from Baltimore. They should be here soon."

"Are you alright Jack? You look terrible." A deep voice that could only be Rians' spoke.

"Well I feel terrible, I'm just going to get some coffee if anyone wanted some?" Jack asked and was met with a chorus of no.

The first to enter the hospital room is Rian with Cassadee, the two looked sad; Cassadee wiped a tear before anyone could see. Zack and Matt entered next both with solemn looks on their faces.

My head still rested on the bed when Cassadee and Rian walked around to the other side of it. Zack walked to my side as Matt stood at the foot of the bed. Zack leant down beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Kate everything will be ok, we are here for you and Alex. We all care."

I nodded and hugged Zack. His big arms wrapped around me in a protective way. I lay my head on his shoulder breathing in his cologne; I closed my eyes trying to sleep. Zack could always calm me in any situation but it might take a little more than his soft voice this time.

Cassadee hugged closer into Rian as he kissed her head she turned to speak to me. "Kate" Cassadee started but was cut off my the sound of Alex's parents walking in the door.

Isobel let out a small gasp and Peter's eyes grew wide. They both looked over at me with Zack's arm still around my shoulders. "Oh Kate, my dear." Said Peter in his deep British accent. He walked over as Zack got up and stood next to Matt.

Peter placed his hand on my shoulder, I squeezed his hand in my own as we both watched Alex hoping for a change. Isobel still stood in the door very silent, unable to speak. She looked around the room taking in the surroundings from Alex's friends, to me to the sight of Alex laying in the bed looking helpless.

Isobel swallowed hard and cleared her throat. He face became hard and her mouth was a thin line before she spoke in a low voice. "This is what happens when my son starts hanging around with drug addicts." The whole room fell even more silent then it already was at that remark.

My eyes started to prick with hot tears, I held them back and stood up. "Isobel I am so sorry but this is not because of my past problems. This is because of a terrible accident and no one is to blame for this." My voice is soft and calm, I don't want to make her even more angry then she already is.

"Kate, this would never have happened if you weren't in his life." Isobel's voice had risen to a yell. Everyone else just stood there scared to make a noise just in case Isobel started yelling at them.

I let the tears come, I couldn't hold them in any longer. I whispered "You're right, it is my fault."

"I know I'm right. Now I think you should leave." Isobel practically screamed at me. I ran out passed her as I heard a chorus of Kate after me.

"Kate, where are you? Please come out." Cassadee's voice sounded through the corridors of the hospital. I poked my head out from behind a wall, wiped the tears from my face and waited for Cassadee to see me.

"There you are, what are you doing hiding back here? I thought you would want to stay in Alex's room?" Cassadee took a seat beside me on the hospital floor.

"His parent should be in there with him not me." I inhaled deeply and brought my knees up to under my chin.

"That is so stupid Kate, you should be in there with him especially since he was on his way to see you." Cassadee placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I know, so it makes it my fault. Cassadee what if he doesn't wake up?" I placed my head in my hand and started to cry more.

Cassadee was speechless and just rubbing circles in my back, because we are all thinking what if Alex doesn't wake up.

A/N OMG I am so sorry this took so freaking long, Work had been so full on and all I want to do after it is sleep. Please comment and tell me what you think =D this story is going to be updated very slowly but it will be updated trust be.


End file.
